Drakgoon
The Drakgoon '''is a Grineer flak cannon with a distinct charge mechanic. The longer the weapon is charged, the tighter the spread of the pellets fired, and charged shots gain Punch Through depending on how long the charge is held, giving the Drakgoon extreme versatility at any range. Additionally, the flak from the Drakgoon can bounce off surfaces once, allowing for a volley to hit more than once if positioned correctly. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for the . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. '''Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *High status chance. *High charge speed. *High ammo efficiency. *Shots ricochet once. **This allows one to fire at a wall and kill an enemy behind cover, albeit with some difficulty. *Charged shots have innate 2 meter punch through. *Effective over multiple ranges due to charge/spread mechanic: **Uncharged shots fires wide-dispersal shots to soften up multiple enemies at mid/long range, or quickly hit a single target at short range. **Charged shots fires a tightly focused blast over longer ranges for high single-target damage. *No damage falloff. *Can use the Drakgoon-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Very low critical chance. *The listed status chance is the chance that at least one pellet will proc a status per shot; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~1.05% uncharged, and ~2.58% charged. *Shrapnel projectiles have travel time. **Shrapnel projectiles slow down by a great margin after ricocheting. **Shrapnel will vanish after 2 seconds of leaving the weapon. *Fairly low reload speed. Notes *The projectiles bounce once when not charged, and bounce twice when fully charged. *The "Flak" from the weapon works with 's and can headshot if it enters the field at a high enough point. *The listed damage is actually a combination of all the pellets' damage values. The actual damage per pellet is 4''' impact, '''4 puncture, and 32 slash when uncharged. For charged shots, it's 7''' impact, '''7 puncture, and 56 slash. Tips *Shrapnel spread upon fire will narrow as the charge is held. Using and will decrease the charge time, whilst accuracy mods like will reduce the initial uncharged spread. *Rolling will cancel the charge. *If a melee attack is performed while holding down the charge, it will fire and then immediately melee. *The charge can be held while sprinting, sliding, wall running, and wall clinging, allowing for mobility and closing in on enemy targets. *The Drakgoon excels against the Infested thanks to its Slash-focused damage. There are a few ways to increase its effectiveness; **Use ( ) for damage and for increased effectiveness against Infested enemies. **Use and/or to increase both the damage and its proc chance. **Use and to add ; when combined with from and , the resulting element is even more effective against light Infested than . *The pellets will ricochet off the environments only once. If well handled, these pellets can clear a tight, empty room as every pellet has a second opportunity to hit a target if they missed the first time. *Firing an uncharged shot at a low angle into the ground will cause the ricocheted projectiles to form into a horizontal line with significantly lower spread. This is useful for quickly taking out groups of charging infested at medium range without having to charge. *Equipping makes this weapon an extremely accurate long-distance weapon when fully charged. * is extremely useful for increasing the Drakgoon's effectiveness at long range; at maximum rank, the Drakgoon's shrapnel will have a speed slightly higher than the shots of a . *The Drakgoon can reach 100% status before multishot (which means every pellet will proc something) however the player needs all 4 dual status/elemental mods (e.g., ), , and . Alternatively, a Riven Mod with at least +94.8% status can be added in place of Nano Applicator and Shotgun Savvy during charged shots, leaving room for an extra slot. Bugs *The Drakgoon's charging animation is not affected by mods. This, however, is purely visual. *Punch through is currently bugged and acts unpredictably, at best. Trivia *Concept art of it was first seen in Livestream 17. **When it was first showcased, the Drakgoon was envisioned as a Corpus-built weapon. In the game proper, it appears to be Grineer-built instead. *This weapon was introduced on January 8, 2014. *"Drakgoon" may be a combination of Flak and Dragoon. **''Flak'' is derived from the German Fl'ieger'a'bwehr'k'anone (literally "air defense cannon"). This is any cannon used primarily for anti aircraft fire, but the term is often used to refer to an anti aircraft cannon that fires a shell that bursts in the air, sending a spray of shrapnel towards the target: the idea being that a spread of shrapnel will have a greater chance of hitting a moving target by covering a large area, as opposed to a single shell, which can only cover its impact point. **Dragoon'' refers to mounted infantry trained to deliver tremendous damage against a squad of unmounted infantry, thus relating the weapon's capability of spreading massive damage against a crowd of enemies. They are named as such because they wield a weapon known as the 'dragon', which is essentially a handgun-sized version of the blunderbuss (the forerunner of the modern shotgun). *There is Grineer text on both sides of the Drakgoon with the first line saying "'''FLAK". The second line reads "1.8". *This is the first shotgun to gain a Charge feature. *Prior to , the Drakgoon used Rifle Ammunition instead of Shotgun Ammunition. *This is the third shotgun to have a non-static model, following the and the . *The colored cap on the top of the mid portion of the Drakgoon is what appears to be the magazine. This magazine is awkwardly small if it contains ammunition but the Drakgoon appears to instead use energy projectiles, suggesting this is a battery or an energy capsule. *Having a black energy color on Drakgoon will make projectiles nearly invisible and remove the lights inside the funnels. Media Drakgoon-flack-cannon.png TR Drakgoon.jpg 20161102133520 1.jpg|Rubedo Plated Drakgoon Skin Drakgoon Grineer.jpg Tenno Reinforcements - Drakgoon Warframe 11.6 ♠ Drakgoon Flak Cannon Warframe Drakgoon A Gay Guy Reviews Drakgoon, A Faceful of Shrapnel Warframe Let's Build The DRAKGOON Warframe Drakgoon (Huge Feckin Canon!) DRAKGOON FAST BUILD - FOMORIAN ACCELERANT 5 forma - Warframe DRAKGOON 99.5% STATUS BUILD - Bouncy Bullitos 5 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Converted materials to PBR on the Drakgoon *Fixed numerous projectile weapons (Drakgoon, etc) having incorrect Status Chance calculations. *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 5. *Quick shot damage increased from 35 to 40 (per pellet). *Status chance increased from 10% to 23% (charged). *Increased Projectile Speed. *Reduced charge time from 1s to 0.5s. *Projectile lifetime reduced from 4s to 2s. *Damage of charged shot decreased from 90 to 70 (per pellet). *Improved performance of a number of projectile weapons including Drakgoon. *The Drakgoon is now available for use in Conclave. *Added Drakgoon-exclusive, . *Fixed innate punch through not working correctly for the Drakgoon. *Normalized damage multiplier. *Improved effect performance. *Fixed status chance for projectile weapons that shot multiple pellets. *Now uses shotgun instead of rifle ammo. *Tweaked Sound effects. *Fixed custom colors not being applied. *Introduced. }} See also * , the Kuva Lich counterpart of this weapon. * , an Archwing weapon with similar functionality. de:Drakgoon es:Drakgoon fr:Drakgoon Category:Update 11 Category:Grineer Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Shotgun